


The Spell You Cast

by afewmistakesago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Theater AU, director gold, off broadway belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(off) Broadway singer belle in Into the Woods, Gold is the director and he has the biggest crush on her. Just some fluff featuring Hamilton references and happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spell You Cast

          The show was going to hell. That was all Thomas Gold knew when he entered the theater, slowly, purposefully, taking the long front hallway instead of the back entrance. He took in the great architecture, the elegance, the history of the stage his production would take place on. It wasn’t Broadway, but it was almost there. He took in the very fact that he was to direct another musical, _Into the Woods_ , and then, at once, realize he was doomed.

          He wasn’t the first choice to direct this musical with it’s place just off Broadway. In fact, he wasn’t even the second choice, and he was likely overqualified. But fate had intervened, and the job had landed at his fingertips. It was a less than ideal situation - the original director, Mary Margaret Nolan, was pregnant - which was fine, because the assistant director would step up in her place. However, Daniel Stabless, the assistant director, had been perfectly fine until the moment Mary Margaret went into delivery early. He fled the city, left a rushed voicemail saying he felt too unconfident and was sure the show could go on without him.

          It couldn’t. Daniel left the show in a dangerous, directionless, position, and Thomas Gold had been called in to help. Though extremely hesitant - his run directing _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ had barely ended - the main producer, Cara Denville, was a good friend, the one who’d gotten him directing shows in New York in the first place. The issue with _Into the Woods_ was that his son, Neal Cassidy (he’d used his mother’s last name to separate himself from his father, wanting to create his own identity), was currently in the production, playing the role of Rapunzel’s prince. Cara insisted it wouldn’t be an issue, knowing he wouldn’t show favoritism, reminding him of the rave reviews on his time his last three directing gigs had received. So Thomas agreed, cancelling his Floridian vacation, and today was his first day in rehearsal for Into the Woods. He had one day with the cast before they took to the stage after a brief holiday.

          The actors were just arriving, sleepily gripping mugs of coffee and milling about in lounge clothing. He made his way down the stairs, catching his son’s eye. Neal nodded, returning to his conversation to a tall blonde with an easy grin. _Emma Swan_ \- that’s who he was talking to. She played the tortured and desperate to see the world Rapunzel. Swan played role well, and Neal played opposite her as her prince. Thomas had seen the show a few times just to see his son, and recognized some of the actors milling about the stage. They hadn’t noticed their new director walking in yet, and he took it all in. The crew were speed walking across the stage, testing lights and sound, the orchestra members were filing in, tuning their instruments, the actors stretching and smiling as they greeted their colleagues. He didn’t realize he had been seeking out one particular actress - Belle French - until his eyes landed on her. She was seated on the floor, her back to the wall, with one hand holding a book, the other stretched toward her toes.

          The brunette was in tights and a large t-shirt, her nose scrunched up, she didn’t like whatever she was reading. Or, he realized, she didn’t like who was trying to interrupt her reading. A tall, dark haired man had sat down next to her, craning his neck to read over her shoulder. Belle closed the book and rose from her place on the floor, evading his attention. Belle played the Baker’s Wife, and did a marvelous job at it. Perfectly portrayed, she had a standing ovation every night. He watched as she made her way over to Will Scarlet, who played the wholesome Baker. Belle glanced his way, catching his eye, and he looked away quickly, turning back to see her whispering something into Will’s ear.

          Just then, Cara was at his side. “Darling,” she oozed, kissing his cheek. “I’ll introduce you to the cast, you’ll see a dress rehearsal, it’ll be smashing. I’m just in and out before I’m off to Berlin, you know how it goes.”

          He didn’t, but he nodded anyway. His only Broadway production had been Something Rotten, but he didn’t like the producer - Zelena Greene - and turned down the chance to re-up his contract there, moving back to off-Broadway theater productions. His goal was to return to Broadway, but he had to earn his spot there. It was all a process.

          Cara clapped, the cast’s attention turning to her. “My lovely _Into the Woods_ cast, please meet your interim director until Ms. Nolan’s triumphant return. Thomas Gold, known for his work in various Shakespearean productions, and, most recently on Broadway, Something Rotten.”

          The crowd was silent, and someone coughed. Thomas shifted a little, giving a slight bow, and he heard something people laugh at that. This was really a much smaller cast than he was used to - but somehow, this may be more difficult than the large crowds of full Broadway productions.

          “I know this isn’t what any of you were expecting, and I apologize,” Cara continued, “But the show must and will go on. You’re all professional actors, and will act like them.”

          The crowd remained silent, and Thomas felt Cara slump next to him. “That’s all I’ve got, darlings. I’ll have colleagues in the audience tomorrow night, can’t wait to read rave reviews,” she said, giving a toothy smile, then lowering her voice to Thomas. “Between you and me, the blocking goes to shit about two thirds of the way in. Get on that, pronto.” She turned back to the crowd, some of whom seemed to have caught her confession, waved and blew them a kiss as she made her exit.

          He was left with a hodgepodge group of actors staring at him, noticing Belle had drifted to the front of the group, her arms crossed over her chest.

          “Well then…” Thomas said, glancing at the medley of faces in front of him. “I want a full dress rehearsal so can assess any problems. Be ready for it in an hour, sharp.”

          Everyone scattered, and he answered questions from several assistants, watched the stage be set for the first scene. He noticed the tall man - George Gaston, who played Cinderella’s Prince, lingering around Belle. Off-stage romances were none of his business, but he really didn’t see the hype with Gaston, if Belle and him were really involved. His acting was overdone, his singing mediocre, but he supposed women swooned for his looks.

          “I need your help,” someone said suddenly, finding himself face to face with Ashley Boyd, who played Cinderella. “Henry Mills - he’s the kid playing Jack? He’s out to get me. Nolan did nothing about it, you have to do something.”

          “I’m sure that’s not true,” Thomas said, frowning. Cast rivalries would do him no good, especially between an adult and a child actor.

          “He put gum on my shoes,” she said, holding up a pair of dance shoes with bright pink gum stuck to the bottom.

          Thomas sighed, motioning to a stagehand. “Can you ask Henry Mills to come out here?”

          Ashley seemed satisfied, her hands on hips as Henry Mills and his mother - Regina, she quickly introduced herself, joined them. “What seems to be the problem, Mr. Gold?” Regina asked, oozing a fakeness he immediately recognized. It was common in stage moms.

          “Ashley believes Henry sabotaged her shoes,” Thomas said, and Ashley nodded.

          “My _favorite_ shoes,” she emphasized.

          Henry rolled his eyes, “Did not.”

          “Henry,” Regina said lightly, staring at Ashley fiercely. “He was with me getting ready for the rehearsal, and then with the rest of the crew before that.”

          “He could’ve snuck away and opened my bag, I’m sure.”

          “And what purpose would that serve?” Regina countered.

          Ashley frowned, huffing a sigh of annoyance. “Trying to impress Violet, that’s what.”

          Thomas searched his mind, the realization taking a few moments. Violet Auburn was the preteen girl playing Red Riding Hood. Of course, a childhood crush would involve childish pranks. He watched as Regina faltered, a blush rising to her son’s cheeks. “Henry,” Thomas said, crouching down to look the boy in the eyes, using a gentle but firm voice. “Pranks are funny, certainly, but they don’t have a place here.”

          Henry nodded, avoiding eye contact. Thomas sighed. “Go finish getting ready, please.”

          His mother began apologizing, and Ashley nodded, her nose high in the air as she stalked back towards her dressing room. Thomas shrugged, and Regina sighed, trailing after her son.

          It seemed petty tricks were the least of Thomas’s concerns. While Ashley - who was, he found out, rather high-strung about everything. She played Cinderella, but her vocal cords didn’t seem to know it as he listened to her sing to her deceased mother. Thomas sighed, marking notes in the notebook he’d brought as he listened from the third row. An assistant to the old assistant director, Jefferson Hatter, was sitting next to him, and he could see him nodding every time Thomas marked something down.

          “For Christ’s sakes,” Thomas muttered as a prop rolled out late, causing Will and Belle to pause for a moment too long, throwing off the orchestra. Belle recovered easily, her presence so far being the only thing he found consistently enjoyable in this near-trainwreck. Her voice was clear and strong, the character’s emotions perfectly relayed as she addressed her stage husband. Had Nolan just relaxed in the last month’s before her leave? Stabless must’ve realized and not wanted to pick up the pieces.

          “They know that they’re trying to be professional performers, right?” he said in a low voice to Jefferson, who fidgeted.

          “This is the worst I’ve seen them do it. It’s just one thing leads to another, they’re all talented individually, but one missed line to one missing prop…” the assistant responded, looking despondent.

          Neal and Gaston had taken the stage, proclaiming their agonies, and Thomas felt himself smile. It was one of his favorite songs of the whole show, genuinely funny, but when he’d seen it in earlier performances, a different actor - Robin Hudson, if he recalled - had been in the role of Cinderella’s Prince It seemed Robin was on leave, Gaston taking his place.

          “That Gaston thinks he’s hot shit,” Thomas said, and Jefferson shrugged.

          “He just got off a run doing King George on Hamilton,” Jefferson replied, as if that was a suffice explanation. That musical had taken Broadway by storm, and he supposed doing Hamilton would give anyone an ego boost. He hadn’t personally seen it yet - a musical about an American founding father?, but made a mental note to find tickets. Ursula Brooke and Emma had taken the stage, and he was pleased with Ursula’s take on “Stay With Me”.

          The rehearsal progressed, and Thomas narrowed the issues down to two specific things that he figured could be fixed promptly.  The stage crew and the actor’s attitudes needed adjustments, and he’d dealt with both of those things in his day. He caught the stage manager, a tall, thin woman who quickly introduced herself as Ruby Lucas. Her foot was tapping, her eyes shifting around the theater restlessly as he showed her the missteps he’d noticed in the stage rehearsal, but he could tell she was listening. By all accounts, if this crew had been his original crew, they’d all be replaced, but he had less than 24 hours before this show had a paying audience.

          “Got it, boss,” she said, saluting her fingers from her forehead and barking orders at the other people running around dressed in all black. Turning back to thank him quickly, she bit her lip. “And thanks.”

          The cast was waiting for him, scattered through the first few rows, out of the final costumes and back into their casual wear. Thomas took to the stage, looking over their faces. For the most part, they seemed bored.

          “Can anyone tell me what the problem with that rehearsal was?” Thomas asked, watching their non-responsive faces. He noticed Belle opened her mouth like she was going to reply, then stopped herself.

          “You. It was nearly all of you. Ashley, you can’t come off as deserving of a prince and a sympathetic character if you sing with that whine. Mr. Gaston, you may think your acting is God’s gift to this theater, but turn it out down a notch,” Thomas said, narrowing his eyes at the tall man, who blanched at the director’s remarks.

          “The Prince is supposed to be overly forward,” he said, and Thomas nodded.

          “Ay, but there’s a limit. I’m watching in the audience, and I don’t feel like anyone could fall in love with you.”

          “Several women would disagree, sir,” Gaston returned, and a few high-pitched giggles erupted from the audience.

          “Tone it down,” Thomas repeated, moving onto the next cast members he wanted to address. After the step-sisters were instructed to stop stepping on each other’s toes other unless it was scripted, he clapped his hands together. “You’re free to go. Just remember, you’re all talented enough to make it to Broadway. I truly believe that. Keep in mind my suggestions, and you can all make it there. This production is just one step of your journey.”

          A few cast members clapped, but most people left, only a few making eye contact and nodding at him, and he heard a few mumbles that he was too harsh. He wasn’t here to make friends, however, he was here to stop the show from wrecking itself. There was one cast member left in the audience. Thomas walked to the edge of the stage, sitting with his legs dangling, raising his eyebrows at the girl sitting with her feet tucked close to her chest. “Anything I can help you with, Ms….”

          He didn’t want to act like he knew her name, which was ridiculous, given that he knew everyone’s names. But she intimidated him for some reason, her small stature not stopping her from quietly having the biggest presence on the stage. She was stunning, and her voice was, too.

          “French,” she said, biting her lip. “Belle French.”

          “Nice to meet you, Ms. French, I’m Thomas Gold.”

          “I know.”

          “Can I help you with something?” he asked, gesturing around the empty theater.

          “What you just said,” she said, taking a deep breath, “I want that. I want it more than anything. I want to be on Broadway, I want my name in the leading role, I want people to want me to voice Disney characters - “

          Thomas laughed. “Slow down. Where are you from?”

          Belle sputtered. “What?”

          “Accent,” he said, and she blushed, breaking eye contact.

          “Australia. Melbourne, to be exact.”

          Thomas nodded. “I had no idea you were Australian, but I suppose that’s because I’ve only ever heard you sing. You’re phenomenal, by the way.”

          “You think so?”

          “I know it.”

          Belle sighed. “Thanks,” she said, shifting out of her chair. “I just want this production to be fantastic, you know? I want a big time producer to see it and swoop me away from here, to take me to Broadway.”

          “You’ll get that,” Thomas said softly, and she smiled halfheartedly, her ice blue eyes lighting up.

          “You don’t know that,” she said, grabbing her backpack from the seat next to her. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Gold. And by the way, no matter what anyone else says, I’m glad you’re here to help us.”

          He watched as Belle made her way out, exhaling when the doors closed behind her. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. Packing up his notes, he left, humming the notes to “It Takes Two”.

—

          While she’d been wary of continuing the show with a director who wasn’t prepared to direct them, Belle had to admit Cara calling in Thomas Gold was a smart move. He had experience, he was honest, and he wasn’t afraid to call out things he didn’t like. Though she’d initially worried he’d show favoritism to Neal and not critique his son, Neal’s scenes were getting better and better with his father’s careful words of advice. It was an unusual dynamic, but it worked.

          Everyone else was improving, too, and Belle felt like the show was getting stronger with each and every showing. From the prologue, to the final curtain call, she felt engaged and not struggling behind like she had at the end of Mary Margaret’s distracted time as their director. It was a rehearsal day, and Belle pulled out her normal reading, walking and scanning the page as she passed Will Scarlet, who was on the phone with his girlfriend, Ana. She genuinely liked playing Will’s wife, but working with Gaston wasn’t as fun. Kissing him was fun enough, sure, but off-stage, he was constantly leering or trying to get a rise out of her. Thomas was right to say Gaston was too over-the-top, and he’d done nothing to change it.

          Just as Jefferson called them all together, saying Thomas was caught in traffic, someone grabbed her waist. Belle yelped, surprised, and twirled around. Gaston smiled down at her, pleased that he had startled her.

          “You know, some people have something called manners,” Belle whispered, glaring at him before turning back to face Jefferson.

          She felt Gaston’s hands on her shoulders and a nervous chill ran through her body. Belle shrugged, hoping he would loosen his grip, but it was to no avail.

          “George,” she heard Neal say from behind her, “Do you want to go through Agony with me?”

          Gaston’s fingers slid off her shoulders, and she exhaled slowly, grateful for Neal. She turned a little, catching his eye and mouthing “thank you”. He winked, walking to the corner of the stage with the villain himself. Belle didn’t think Gaston was a bad person, he was just used to women falling to worship the ground he walked on. She had other ideas about her ideal companion.

          Everyone had separated, either warming up their vocal cords or sitting in a circle on the stage, stretching before their director got their to lead the rehearsal. Belle joined the circle, reaching to touch her toes, hearing half of Ashley’s complaint.

          “- and he’s too critical. It’s ridiculous,” she said, rolling her eyes.

          “I kind of agree,” Emma admitted, “But I think he means well.”

          “Better than Nolan, that’s for sure,” Ursula admitted. “I’m looking to make it to Broadway, this isn’t just for fun. He can help get me there.”

          “Who?” Belle asked, feeling left out as the rest of the cast members nodded in agreement, Ashley crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

          “Gold, of course,” Ashley snapped. “Isn’t that obvious?”

          “There’s no need to be rude, Ashley,” Belle said, “I think he’s been fantastic for us.”

          “Of course you do,” Ashley replied, rolling her eyes again. “Gold adores you and hates the rest of us.”

          “That’s not true!” Belle protested, feeling her heart jump in her chest.

          “I think he just hates you,” Ursula said with a laugh, and Ashley glowered.

          One of the girls who played an evil-stepsister, Anna, joined in the conversation. “I think he’s got a crush on you, Belle.”

          “He’s got it bad,” Emma chimed in.

          Belle blushed, shaking her head ‘no’. They’d really only talked after his very first day with them, and in the couple of weeks since then, there hadn’t been more conversation besides from general niceties and her following his instructions for her scenes. Every time she thought about their first conversation, she’d felt like an idiot who overshared. But, Belle realized, he really hadn’t ever criticized her. He had told her he could see her being a Broadway star. Was he being too nice to her for some reason? Could he really have a crush on her?

          “He’s horribly biased towards his son and to you, Belle, it’s honestly fucking annoying -” Ashley said, not realizing Thomas had entered the room and was walking towards their circle with a bemused expression.

          “He is not biased towards Neal,” Emma snapped, and Belle began to wonder if the extra time Neal and Emma liked to spend rehearsing wasn’t entirely all about rehearsal.

          “Good morning, ladies,” he said, and everyone nodded.

          “Mr. Gold, I am so -” Ashley began, and he stuck his hand out, indicating for her to stop.

          “You were just letting off steam, Ms. Boyd. It’s fine.”

          “Are you -”

          “Just drop it, Ms. Boyd.”

          Ashley nodded, and the circle stood up, getting ready to run through the show. Everyone else dispersed quickly, but Thomas caught Belle’s gaze, motioning for her to stay.

          “Mr. Gold?” she asked, and he waited until Ashley had left the room.

          “I’m not too harsh, am I?” he asked, and Belle shook her head.

          “You’re fair,” she replied. “And honest. Ashley just can’t take negativity. She’s a drama queen,” Belle confused, realizing that she was, once again, telling him too much.

          “Good. That’s what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Ms. French.”

          “If that was all, then, I’ll just go to costuming…”

          Thomas nodded, and Belle left, trying to calm down her nerves. She felt like she was blushing, and she felt ridiculous. She had known having a secret crush on the director was a horrible idea - she’d probably be distracted and mess up her lines, disappoint him forever, and ruin the prospect of them ever even being friends. But he was attractive, definitely older than her, but she loved his slight frame and brown eyes and seeing the way he viewed the world.

          And Emma, Anna, and Ashley _thought_ he liked her.

          But he probably _didn’t_ like her, just liked the way she acted. Thomas had an eye for talent, and she didn’t move from Australia to the States just for fun. But he _had_ gone to her to ask about Ashley’s comments. Belle felt totally confident in her skills on stage, but when it came to men, she had absolutely no clue what they’d wanted.

          To Belle’s pleasure, the rehearsal actually went fairly smoothly. When she got to the scene with Gaston and Belle, she felt her eyes drift to Thomas as Gaston kissed her neck. It was horrible to think about the director of her show while her character was having an affair, but she couldn’t help her mind for wandering. Thomas was watching, narrowing his eyes when hers met his. She slipped out of character, smiling goofily as she sang about the sweet surprise of kissing a prince. Scolding herself as he broke eye contact, she transitioned her mind back to the role of The Baker’s Wife and finished the rehearsal.

          When it was all said and done and Thomas had made his usual remarks - complimenting Ashley, today - Belle decided to stay behind. However, Gaston had other ideas, loudly asking her if she would meet him for a drink. She whispered her refusal, adamant until he finally left her alone. Belle didn’t feel like causing a scene, but there was no place she would rather be less than at a bar with Gaston.

          “Thomas?” Belle called, watching the director walk behind stage. He turned to face her.

          “Need something, Ms. French?” he asked, his wide brown eyes drawing her in. “You broke character during rehearsal today,” he added, more like an afterthought.

Belle blushed, a smile quirking at her lips at the memory of how Thomas had invaded her mind during the rehearsal. “Yeah, I was distracted. It won’t happen again, I’m sure.”

“Gaston and you make a lovely couple,” he said quietly, sounding forced.

“What?” Belle asked, her face changing with confusion. “We’re not-”

“You don’t have to lie,” Thomas said, “I’ve seen you off stage, and on stage.”

“It’s entirely a role on stage!” Belle protested. “And he’s a nuisance more than anything off stage.”

“So…” Thomas said slowly, “You’re not dating him?”

“The only off-stage couple in this show is Henry and Violet, and I’d hardly call that a relationship,  though I think your son may have an interest in Emma,” Belle admitted. “Besides, I could never give my heart to someone as superficial as he.”

Thomas was staring at her with a puzzled expression, like she was an equation he just couldn’t figure out.

          “ _Doyouwanttogetadrink_?” she asked suddenly. That wasn’t what she had intended to say, but it was what her mouth said before her brain could stop it. “Or a coffee, or just, talk, you know, somewhere that’s not here, but if you don’t want to, it’s fine, i’ve just got some questions. About theater, of course.”

          “Ms. French,” he said, saving her from rambling on too long again.

          “I’m sorry for asking, it was dumb,” Belle said, turning away, and he shook his head.

          He closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard. He hesitated for a moment before answering quietly, “I just don’t think that’s the best idea right now. I’m sorry.”

          “Oh,” Belle said, softly. “Right. I should’ve known. I’ll just… be going.”

          “Right,” he repeated, though he didn’t look convinced he was making the right choice. “Goodbye, Belle.”

          She nodded, her mouth a tight-lipped fake smile. “Goodnight.”        

          Belle gathered her things from the dressing room, taking the long route to get to her car, cursing herself for thinking he might think of her as something more than just an actress in his show.

—

          He’d felt like an idiot for rejecting her, but he’d _panicked_ and said no. Belle French was exquisite, a combination of beauty, intelligence, talent and grace, and she overwhelmed him. It seemed that the rest of his cast had noticed, if what he caught of Ashley’s outburst rang true. Why she would ask him out, he had no idea. Thomas knew he was just an older, bitter man who couldn’t possibly interest someone like her.

          Then again, his assumption that she was dating Gaston was wrong. The girl definitely had a brain between her ears, which couldn’t be said about every actress he worked with. Even still, every time they ran through the scene with The Prince and The Baker’s Wife, he couldn’t help but feel jealous as Gaston’s hands covered her petite waist. Gaston was large, his presence overpowering, and Thomas knew he would pale in comparison to him, no matter the woman in question.

          Why had she asked him out?, or at least, that’s what it seemed like. Maybe she just wanted to know what his favorite Broadway show was. Maybe she just wanted help with her agent, or to try and get him to recommend her to one of his producer colleagues.

          He’d help her if she asked.

          But she hadn’t asked, and he hadn’t even given her a chance to, and it hadn’t been fair of him to turn her away. Things remained cordial for them for the following shows, but a holiday break was about to come up. Some moments seemed almost flirtatious to him, but they were always cut off by someone or something interrupting them. Thomas was determined to act, though his fears kept getting the best of him. Following a few encouraging texts from Neal, he purchased a bouquet of red roses, hiding them in his office for the day. After a smashing show - from Henry to Ashley, to even Gaston, everyone brought down the house. Thomas walked to Belle’s dressing room, depositing them with a note on her counter. He liked the way she had various books with bookmarks sticking out, highlighted, but other than that, her dressing room was perfectly orderly.

He knew that Belle and the rest of the cast normally went to the stage door after the show, signing programs for attendees, but he’d never actually been. Slipping out the back door, he watched the crowds get signatures and selfies from the crowd that was anxiously wanting to speak to them. Practically the whole cast had gone out, and Thomas stayed close to the brick of the exterior of the building, noticing Belle was outside, a huge jacket covering her dress from the finale.

He craned his head a bit to hear what she was saying, crouched down to talk to a young girl wearing a tiara.

“Do you want to play a princess someday?” Belle asked, signing the girl’s program.

The little girl nodded, staring at Belle curiously. “You weren’t a princess. But I still liked you.” Children were sometimes the most honest critics.

Belle laughed. “I wasn’t, but it is fun to pretend to be a princess sometimes.”

“I want to be an actress like you,” the little girl declared, staring up at Belle admiringly.

“I bet you can be,” Belle said confidentially, “You can be anything you want to be.”

The girl’s parents complimented Belle on her performance, and she put her arm around the girl as her mother snapped a photo. After thanking them for coming to see the show, Belle made sure everyone who wanted her autograph had it, then turned to the door, seeing Thomas.

“Thomas,” she said, sounding surprised. “I didn’t know you’d joined us!”

“Just wanted to see what the hype was with the stage door,” he said, and Belle nodded. They stood outside the door for a moment, staring at each other, then Thomas fumbled awkwardly and opened the door for her. He was walking back with her towards her dressing room, and if she was curious as to why, she didn’t question it, but he noticed her guarded body language.

Belle opened her door, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the large bouquet. “Oh, wow,” she breathed, her fingers running over the petals of the roses. “Who do you think -”

Belle picked up the note card that was hidden between the flowers, reading it quickly. She turned to look at Thomas, who was still at her doorway. “You,” Belle said.

“Me,” he confirmed, and she bit her lip.

“Why don’t you come in?” Belle asked softly, still standing by the bouquet.

Thomas complied to her request, shutting her door after himself.

“I really meant what I said on the card,” Thomas said, avoiding eye contact, instead watching her silhouette on the wall. “You’re a phenomenal lead and the show is incredibly lucky to have you.”

“Thomas…” Belle said, and he couldn’t help but cut her off.

“I’m lucky to have you, Belle,” he said, finally meeting her clear blue eyes. “And I’d like to get to know you more. And I know I said no before, but I think I’m ready for that drink, if you want to go get it?”

Belle stepped towards him, putting her hands on his chest. “I didn’t think you felt the same way,” she admitted, leaning up, and he felt himself wrap his hands around her, the low lighting and soft noise of the emptying theater making for the most strangely romantic setting he’d ever seen. Their lips were just barely meeting, the stillness and suddenness and newness of the situation almost tangible, when the dressing room door flung open. Belle jumped away from him. “Belle,” Emma said, her face unreadable. “Mr. Gold.”

“Emma,” Thomas said quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. “We were -”

Emma rolled her eyes, looking to Belle, whose face was bright red. “So I’m going to guess you’re out for girl’s night, then? We’re about to go.”

“Um,” Belle squeaked, “Yeah. Go without me.”

The blonde nodded, a smirk on her face. “Make good choices,” she called cheerily before closing the door.

Thomas turned on his heel to look back to Belle, who looked positively embarrassed. “Give me five minutes to change and we can go? I still look like a baker’s wife,” she said, her voice hopeful, and he nodded, slipping out of the room.

She emerged a few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a blouse. “I didn’t have anything nicer to wear,” Belle said, “I hope that’s okay.”

“Perfectly fine,” Thomas replied, taking her arm in his, walking out of the theater and towards the bar just on the corner. Called The Rabbit Hole, it wasn’t a five-star first date by any means, but the drinks were good and it wasn’t too loud or too flashy. The perfect place to get to know someone. After finding a high top table for two, Thomas stood at the bar and came back with drinks for Belle and himself.

“So,” Thomas said, after a moment of silence between them. He wanted to know everything about her and then more, but where would he start? “What was your first big role?” he asked. That was a good place to start.

She quirked an eyebrow. “Senior year of high school, Belle in Beauty & the Beast. I’m not kidding,” she said, seeing the disbelief on his face. “It was… an experience. The Beast was a sophomore, the only boy in our drama program, and his voice was still changing, so he wasn’t a very intimidating beast.”

“I see,” Thomas said, and Belle began to laugh.

“What about you?” she asked, after she stopped laughing. “How’d you get into theater?” Before he could reply, she started singing in a low voice. “How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman…”

“What?” Thomas asked, wondering if the drink he’d gotten for her was too strong.

Belle’s mouth dropped, moving her hand to cover his. “It was a Hamilton reference, Thomas. Because you’re Scottish. You’ve seen Hamilton, right?”

“I haven’t seen it,” Thomas admitted, and her surprised look dropped further. “I’ve looked up the concept and the cast, but…”

“Hamilton is amazing,” Belle said, squeezing his hand. “You have to see it.”

“I’m Scottish. Why would I see a musical about American founding fathers?”

“Trust me,” Belle replied, “The only reason I’d want to be an American would be so that I could be in Hamilton.”

He chuckled. “I’ll try and get tickets.”

Her hand was still covering his, and she smiled. “If you could direct any Broadway show, what would it be?” Belle asked, returning to their question game.

“Les Miserables,” he answered without hesitation.

Belle gave him an incredulous look. “You want to direct a musical about French history, but not one about American history?”

“I’m full of contradictions,” Thomas said. “And generally quite honest, and quite grumpy, so I’m not even sure why you’re here with me.”

Belle pointedly looked at their hands, intertwining her fingers with his. “Because I like your honesty, and underneath the grumpiness, there’s a really nice guy. I see him.”

Thomas looked down, amazed at her perceptiveness. “Why do you always read between rehearsals?”

Belle shrugged. “I like books. If Broadway doesn’t work out, I’d like to be a librarian.”

“I could see that,” he agreed, “but Broadway will work out.”

There was a moment of silence between them, watching as a particularly rambunctious group of people stumbled into the The Rabbit Hole after what must’ve been a night of bar hopping.

“There’s only a month left on my contract for Into the Woods after this break,” Belle said suddenly. “I’ve been talking to my agent. I auditioned for a role. On Broadway. And they like me.”

“Belle, that’s really fantastic,” Thomas said, his voice genuine, his eyes crinkling into a smile.

“They said they really like me,” Belle said with a happy sigh. “I don’t know whether to be nervous, or excited, or…”

“Both,” Thomas and Belle said at the same time.

          A clock began to chime in the bar, signaling midnight. Thomas held up his glass. “To new beginnings.”

          They clinked glasses, taking long sips of their drinks. “I can drink to that,” Belle said, “but I do have a show tomorrow. Walk me to a cab?”

          Thomas and Belle walked out together, and just an empty yellow cab pulled up, Belle grabbed the sides of Thomas’ coat.

          “What are you doing?” he asked, looking down at her curiously.

          “Giving you an actual first kiss, of course,” Belle whispered. On her tip-toes, she kissed him for the first real time, slow but confident. His hands ran through her fingers and her arms looped around his neck. The cab driver honked, and they ignored him for a moment, then broke apart, shyly smiling at each other.

\---

            He found it hard to believe that he was dating the most beautiful girl in all of New York, and likely the world. Thomas smiled to himself as he watched from the curtain as Ursula explained the curse the witch had set to Belle and Will, singing her lines with a perfect dramatic flair as normal. He realized that Belle should’ve been cast as the witch - she certainly had bewitched him. He was utterly and entirely under her spell, but there was nowhere he’d rather be.

Belle winked at him as she rushed to her corner off-stage, waiting for her cue on the next scene she was in. He grinned back at her, then refocused his attention to Mary Margaret, who had begun to co-direct with him. She’d officially replace him on the night of Belle’s last show.

When the show went to intermission, Belle rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Hey,” she said simply.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he replied, his lips grazing her cheek.

“That was hardly a kiss,” she said with a pout. He looked around backstage.

“There’s a ton of people watching us, including my son,” he pointed out, and she sighed, pursing her lips. A moment passed, and her mouth opened, a sneaky look in her eyes.

“I know somewhere we can go,” she said confidently, dropping her hand to take his, leading him past the people drinking water and preparing for the second half of the show. He didn’t protest, instead was amused by her drive to find them some alone time in what was normally the quiet chaos of intermission. Belle stopped suddenly, next to a closed door.

“A prop room?” Thomas asked, scratching his head with his free hand. “Won’t we step on a magic bean or something?”

Belle glowered for a moment before returning to her sneaky smile. “We’ll be careful,” she breathed before planting a kiss on his neck. She was guiding him backwards as she kissed her more intently, and he fumbled to open the door without looking at the knob. When he fully opened the door for her with what was supposed to a flourish, they instead found that the props room was already occupied.

“Henry!” Belle said, causing the young boy to startle. “And Violet! What are you two doing in here?”

Henry rolled his eyes, and Violet giggled. “Playing video games, Belle,” Violet said, like that was obvious. She held up some kind of handheld device, and Belle noticed Henry had the same one.

“Is intermission almost over?” Henry asked. “Ruby normally just tells us when we need to go back.”

“You’ve got a few minutes,” Thomas said, and Belle glanced at him, stifling a giggle. Henry was already re-focused on the game, and a look of realization crossed her face.

“Were you coming in here to _kiss_?” she asked, causing Henry’s head to shoot up from his game and stare at them with an incredulous look. “My mom said you two look like love birds,” she said, emphasizing the last two words the way children making fun of things do.

Belle faltered, then opened her mouth. “Sometimes, adults kiss, when they’re in special relationships, but, you know, of course, we were just coming in here to get this,” Belle said, waving her arms as she spoke and reaching for a tea cup prop on a nearby shelf. It was chipped on the corner, but Belle had nothing else to grab.

“You needed a tea cup? It’s broken,” Violet asked, doubt evident in her body language.

“It’s just chipped,” Belle said, suddenly defensive of an object she hadn’t known existed minutes ago.

“Yes,” Thomas said, snatching the tea cup from Belle’s hand. “Good work, Belle. Let’s go back and get ready for the second act.”

With that, Belle and Thomas turned out of the prop room and closed the door, their breath catching as they laughed. “That was hysterical,” Thomas said. “I can’t believe you tried to jump me and it was cut off by two pre-teens.”

“Playing video games,” Belle said, shaking her head. “Those meddling kids.”

They were walking hand in hand toward the rest of the cast, where Mary Margaret was instructing everyone to stay sharp and look alive. “Belle,” she called, “Thought we may have lost you.”

“You’re a bad influence,” Belle whispered before walking over to Will, readying herself for her next scene.

He was left standing with a tea cup in his hands and a ridiculous grin on his face.

—

          Belle felt like she was going to absolutely burst. It was her last night on Into the Woods, and Belle had asked Thomas to meet her early at the theater. Not that she hadn’t been spending nights with him as of late, but she’d been at Emma’s house the night before for the girl’s night she missed on the night of her first date with him.

          He texted her that he’d wait at the stage, and that he had “news” himself, and something in her struck with excitement as she saw him standing at the other end from where she’d entered. She ran towards him, arms outstretched, and he somehow caught her, sweeping her up and spinning her around.

          “You’re in a good mood,” he commented, holding her by her waist as her legs wrapped around his.

          “I got the role,” she whispered into his ear with a joy-filled laugh. “I got the role, Thomas! I’m going to be Elphaba! On Broadway! Actual Broadway!”

          She dropped her legs, standing on her own feet again, taking in the pure excitement on his face. He kissed her quickly, then said, “I knew you would. I am so proud of you.”

          “Thank you,” Belle said, feeling like she must be absolutely beaming. “And you said you had news, too?”

          He smirked, pulling two tickets out from his pocket. “I’m afraid it pales in comparison to what you just told me, but I got us tickets to Hamilton.”

—


End file.
